


毕业

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 索隆和山治终于迎来了毕业的时刻，然而分别之际，一场“国王游戏”却改变了一切……
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	毕业

**Author's Note:**

> [ 2021索香情人节24h |18:00 ] 存档  
> 有一毛钱路娜和基罗

他们要接吻了。  
巨大的音响声震得人发懵，山治看着对面的人，心里就像打翻了五味调料瓶，一时不知是什么滋味。  
今天是毕业的日子，一行半大高中生轰轰烈烈地奔向KTV，说要补偿成人礼。这家店是索隆他叔叔鹰眼开的，借此便利，一群小屁孩直接订了个豪华包间，零食饮料铺了一桌，好不奢靡。  
开始的时候还算规矩，无非是打两盘牌，唱几轮歌，也就路飞和娜美被起哄着来了个情歌对唱，虽说最后直接被路飞跑调成了儿歌，但总归没闹什么过分的。  
不知道是谁叫的酒，小茶几上摆了一溜酒瓶子。毕业就像条看不见的线，一旦跨过，便迫不及待地向着大人世界奔去。大家渐渐喝开了，不少人是第一次喝酒，山治也是，辛辣的味道冲得他嗓子眼发紧，他在微妙的眩晕中感受着血液的流动，脸上很热。索隆坐在他对面，也喝了酒，甚至喝了不少，喝过酒的熊孩子们兴奋得不行，一个个的全都跑上来灌索隆，说要他尽地主之谊。但索隆好像对喝酒天赋异禀，几大杯下肚也不见有什么问题，依旧面无表情地坐那儿，仿佛一尊雕像，大家在他这儿讨不到趣，便也都散了开去。  
山治不屑地撇撇嘴，他晕晕乎乎地想：不就是喝酒厉害点么，有什么大不了的。  
他和索隆是同班同学，但比起朋友，也许用死对头来形容他们更为贴切。他们天然地话不投机，永远也不能和平无波地相处超过半小时，日常的垃圾话问候似乎是独属于他们的礼仪，总之，他们因吵架而全校闻名。  
小屁孩们喝过酒疯闹了一阵后倒也差不多满足了，家里管得严的都准备离场了。路飞被拖走时双手扣在门框上伸长了脖子，直到来接他的萨博给他来了个暴栗才恋恋不舍地松了手，也许是想起了亲爱爷爷的“爱之铁拳”。  
山治没走，坐在原地又玩了一轮牌，兴奋得双颊发红，反正那个家也没什么好回的，他默默地又喝了一杯酒。  
喝酒上头的基德把手上的牌往桌上一摔，他大剌剌地岔开双腿往后一靠，扯着嗓子大声说道：“看样子乖宝宝们都回家了，咱们接下来玩儿点大的怎么样！”  
索隆本来已经走到了门口，他本来就不大喜欢这种闹哄哄的场合，但不知道是不是他的错觉，基德的目光有意无意地从他身上扫过，他转头看了眼，就发现山治端着张大红脸坐在位置上，基德正揽着他的肩膀要他再喝一杯。  
冥冥中一股不知名的情绪从索隆心底窜起，他当即转身坐了回去，在山治旁边。  
基德把桌子上的牌又重新收拢来，他照着人数抽出几张，又挑出大小王放了进去：“说好了啊，要玩就玩个大的，到时候谁也不许耍赖！”  
终究还是高中生，半大孩子一个，所谓大的，也无非就是“国王游戏”：每人抽一张牌，小王随意报号，大王可以指定这两人做一件事。  
刚开始还算平和，大小王都没有故意为难人，只是让人做交换外套或者拥抱一下之类的事情。一直没有被抽中，坐在角落默默喝酒的罗面无表情地说了一句不好玩。没想到这一下一语成谶，他默默翻过牌面：“啊，是我。”  
抽到大王的波妮兴奋地拍桌大喊：“快点！另一个是谁！我要让两位现场接吻助助兴。”她笑眯眯地看向罗：“怎么样，这下不会不好玩了吧。”  
现场的气氛果然一下被调动起来，起哄的声音响起，甚至有人吹起了口哨，所有人都在等待那个命定的“公主”。  
然后基德站了起来，他阴沉着脸走到罗的身边，周围的起哄声变得更大，更有甚者直接喊起了“老大加油！”  
事件当事人罗依旧面无表情，他从基德影子所罩着的阴影里站起身，用眼神表达着“你要真的敢干就等着残废吧”的杀气。  
基德长得很高，他恶狠狠地瞪着罗，不像是要亲吻，倒像是要把人给吃了，这可真是搬起石头砸自己的脚，提出游戏的人反而第一个被整。他侧过身，高大的身躯几乎完全挡住罗，然后低头借了个位，接着飞快退开，仿佛罗身上有什么绝世剧毒一样。尽管完全没有碰到罗，但包厢里光线昏暗，看起来倒也像那么回事。   
尚处青春期的小屁孩们全部哄笑起来兴奋得不行，又有人吹口哨又有人怪叫，场面一度混乱。山治也在其中，他隔着大半个桌子冲好友罗吹了个下流的口哨：“糟糕，我们罗天才的初吻没啦！”然后被罗狠狠瞪了一眼。  
索隆看着他这副过分兴奋的样子，不动声色地倒了杯茶给他，山治也没仔细看，顺手接过来就喝了。他暗自盘算着等会儿就找个机会带山治退场，这酒量未免也太差了，保不齐要出什么事。  
俗语不愧是俗语，都是前人历经万千提炼出来的。至少“风水轮流转”这句很灵验，山治默默翻开了自己的牌，抽到大王的罗不怀好意地看着他。  
“另一个是谁呀？快出来啊，都这个时候了可别玩不起呀！”刚被整过一轮的基德格外激动。  
“是我。”索隆面无表情地翻开自己的牌，轻轻地放在桌上，和山治的叠在一起。  
完了。  
山治心里狠狠咯噔一下，连酒都吓醒了大半，他打死也没想到，怎么会是索隆呢，事实上，对他来说是谁都可以，但唯独不可以是索隆。他有一个谁都没讲过的秘密，他暗恋着自己的死对头，尽管这听起来十分可笑，而且还是个可恶的臭男人。这份俺暗恋本来应该深藏心中，无疾而终，过了今日，就像被火烧过的野草，只剩灰烬，被风轻轻一吹就什么痕迹都没有了。  
但是现在不行了。  
索隆已经拉着他站了起来，他浑浑噩噩地听见罗魔鬼一般的声音：“那就请两位表演一下法式十分钟吧。”  
索隆也很意外，这种事情本来就是谁都预料不到。尽管这很卑鄙，但他不得不承认，在听见要求时，他的内心有一丝窃喜。他喜欢着山治，从什么时候开始的已经记不清了，也许是窥见山治在男厕窗前偷偷抽烟的时候；也许是山治第一次和他打架踢腿带起的气流掠过耳畔的时候；也许是山治背着夕阳在剑道社门前等他一到回家的时候，但不管是什么时候，他本来以为过了今晚这一切就算完了，那些他自以为特别的曾经对对方来说根本什么都不算，毕竟山治又不喜欢男人，而他也没有为难人的癖好。  
但是山治站在他面前，低垂着眼睫没看他，脸上因喝酒而起的红晕退了大半，手指难以察觉地在发抖，看起来吓得不轻。他闭了闭眼，不禁反思起自己的可恶。这是趁人之危。  
山治默默站在原地，面前的身影在慢慢靠近，周围是嘈杂的起哄声，他闭上眼睛准备认命，片刻后却没有迎来预想中的情况。  
索隆从他身后的茶几上倒了杯烈性酒：“不好意思了，我自罚。”  
这算什么？山治瞪大了眼睛，他刚刚的挣扎纠结认命全像个笑话一般，他的心被一种不可名状的愤怒填满，身体比脑子更快一步，索隆的酒杯被夺下，山治单手捏住着他的下巴吻了上去。  
索隆瞪大了眼定在原地，一个湿滑柔软的东西送进他口腔，带着一点他刚刚给对方倒的茶香气，他脑子嗡得一声，吓得一动也不敢动。直到山治推开包厢门跑了出去才勉强回过神。  
外面下起了小雨，索隆勉强把四处乱窜的心神拉回了原位。他拉着没跑远的山治上了出租，刚刚他醉得那副样子也不是没看见，总得把人安全送到家。但山治根本不想配合他，他一上车就挣脱了索隆拉他的手。  
“怎么着？你又不是女的，亲一下怎么了，这样赖着我，还想让我负责吗？！”  
开车的大叔一脸惊魂不定地看了他们一眼。  
“他，他喝醉了。”索隆只好干巴巴地解释到。  
好不容易到了山治报出的地址，这醉鬼又向他发起难来。  
“走啊，你跟我一起走，你不是想赖着我吗？”山治站在车外，面无表情地向他伸出了手。雨幕在他身后阴沉着，这场面似乎有种决绝的肃穆。  
在和山治的对视中，索隆得到某种冥冥中的直觉，而他的直觉又一向很准，他觉得自己应该去一趟。  
山治家很大，索隆在空旷的客厅走了两圈。  
“别看了，就我一个人住。”  
这种情况下理应再接问一句“你家里人呢？”但是山治面无表情的脸告诉索隆最好别这样做。墙壁上挂着一张相片，是一个笑得温柔但面容憔悴的金发女人，和山治有七分相像。  
山治从卧室里找出几件家居服，他扔了几件给索隆，虽然是打车回来的，但路上总归淋了点雨。去洗个澡吧。他对索隆说。  
至此，事情的发展虽然令人意外，但总还是可以接受的地步。直到——山治从浴室里走出来，他没有换上衣服，只在腰间围了条浴巾。  
索隆如临大敌地从沙发上弹起来，他这一晚上已经受了太多刺激，本就不安的心神又一次窜飞到九天之外，三魂七魄都只留下一分，山治笑着走到他旁边拉着他坐下，身上传来妖精般的香气，明明是他刚刚也用过的沐浴露，怎么会演变成这样。他像受到某种蛊惑般，慢慢靠近了山治。靠近脖子嗅一嗅，没有动；摸摸肩膀，没有反抗；嘴唇贴了贴，没有骂人，那接下来就怪不得他了，他把山治拉进了怀里。  
山治完全没想明白，事情为什么会变成现在这个局面。但纵使他想破脑袋也没用了，因为索隆的阴茎已然插入了他的身体。每日同他吵架的死对头把他按在床上，他被自己的好友兼对手给上了。   
起初进来的时候是很疼的，山治家里绝无润滑剂和安全套之类的工具，两个人都是毫无性经验的处男，理论知识只从影像和书籍中勉强拼凑，而且方向还不对（看的男女）。  
扩张做得堪称潦草，索隆抽出被肠液粘湿的两指，山治躺在床上迷迷糊糊地看他，蓝色眼珠子藏在半阖的眼皮下没有焦距，脸上带着不自然的红晕，仿佛对即将发生的事情一无所知。但索隆知道事情绝不是这样，他没有强人所难的爱好，山治要推开他容易得很，但他没有，他只是乖顺地躺在床上等着猎人将自己捕获。事情发展到这个局面，就是你情我愿，甚至可以说，是山治自己主动促成的。他又不是什么大圣人，没有“坐怀不乱柳下惠”的兴趣，于是他伸手撸了两把自己的阴茎，然后低头在山治脸上啄了一口说：“我要进来了。”  
即将初尝禁果的少年迫不及待地挺进心上人的身体里。勃起可观的物什撑得山治倒吸一口凉气，疼，太疼了，好像被生生从中劈成两半。他不合时宜地想起索隆训练时的模样，索隆是学校剑道社的成员，山治曾旁观过他挥舞竹刀训练，一声喝喊之后竹刀破空而下，挥刀人微皱眉头的英俊面庞曾叫他一瞬心悸。他睁开迷蒙的双眼，看见索隆微皱眉头的模样，和那时如出一辙，只是现在被破开不是空气，而是他自己，武士的长刃刺进了他的身体，他疼得难受，眼泪不受控制地扑簌扑簌往下掉，双手攀在索隆的小臂上，无措地喃喃道：“索隆……索隆……”酒精好像会把人坚硬的外壳融化，露出平时难以窥见的柔软内里。  
索隆的状况也不比他好到哪里去，太紧了。他看见掉眼泪的山治，这是他从未见过的，如此脆弱柔软的山治，好像轻轻碰一碰就会受不了，他失去风发意气的样子，全然没有办法地喊他的名字。索隆意外地发现，自己竟然陷入不管不顾与暂停步伐的两难境地。山治无措的样子叫他发狂，他还从未在两人的日常对峙中见过这样的山治，毕竟那人总是带着挑衅的笑和火药味十足的问候，这般无能为力只能依赖他的样子直叫人想再欺负得更狠一些，让他哭叫，让他求饶，让他乱七八糟。  
但理智最后战胜了原始性冲动，他是一个善于自制的人，这种时刻也不例外。他垂首亲吻着山治，期望帮他减少一些痛苦，从眉心那个总被他嘲笑的小卷开始，沿着高挺的鼻梁向下，他蹭到山治湿乎乎的脸颊，是咸的，最后含住唇瓣的时候，他突然想起这是第二次接吻，山治在包厢里不管不顾地吻上来时，他大脑就像拉了闸，五感都模糊起来，恍恍惚惚不似真切，现在回想起来，应当是有苦涩茶味与清甜茉莉，又苦又甜的初吻，他心情颇好地想着：真不错。  
温柔地对待似乎收买了山治，索隆感受到掌心下紧绷肌肉的软化 他尝试着开始抽插，虽然每次一往里顶，山治就忍不住打颤，但总归不再那么痛苦，是有了乐趣的性过程。  
处男第一次的表现似乎都不大尽如人意，索隆很快就射了，在山治第一次主动收缩肠壁迎合他的时候，射之前还被人激烈挣扎着推开了。山治在迷迷瞪瞪，要上不下的快感中感受到体内物体的变化，他有些手忙脚乱地去推身前的胸膛，嘴里语无伦次地喊着：“出去，你，你没套……不要射进来……”  
于是处男的精液射在他的大腿根和身前高高翘起的阴茎上。  
空气的流动似乎都停滞了一瞬，山治的一声哄笑打破了沉默，他躺在床上一手捂着肚子，一手握拳捶床，笑得不知今夕何夕，绿藻头……绿藻头居然射了，这他妈的是早泄啊哈哈哈哈，他为自己的小小胜利感到兴奋不已，并不知道自己即将为这兴奋买单。  
索隆把山治从床上捞起来抱着替他手淫，顶端渗出的前液和他先前射上去的精液混在一起，在摩擦中发出咕啾咕啾的水声，山治靠在他怀里，双手死死抓住横抱他腰的手臂，两条长腿不知所措地胡乱蹬着。这手劲未免太大了，痛感和快感一齐侵袭到大脑，打得不分上下，一时都不知该做出什么反应，他想后退，但身后就是索隆热烘烘的胸膛，他想逃离，但索隆一臂就捏住了他的腰，于是退无可退，只能把脑袋后仰着靠在索隆肩上，无力地张着嘴发出间杂哭吟的喘息。  
活该。索隆低下头咬在少年情人脆弱的喉结上。  
毕竟年轻气盛，第二次勃起来得很快，山治靠在他怀里扭来扭去，软软的屁股正好在他的阴茎前，简直是火上浇油。在山治惊呼一声射在他手里的时候，他不复怜惜地重新肏了回去。他把山治面朝下按在床上，以后入的姿势鞭挞着这具柔韧的身躯，尖叫全被闷在柔软的枕头里，只能听见呜呜咽咽的气声。  
这太可怕了，处男，啊，不，现在不该这样喊他了，索隆第二次的表现像是要报复，山治被肏得两腿打颤，他的双手已经没有力气支持，只能软软地趴着偏头，像个傻瓜一样吐着舌头喘气，后方全靠索隆把着他的腰才没有塌下去，他撅着屁股供他取乐，阴茎在后穴里快速进出，肉体碰撞的淫靡声音充斥在耳边，他觉得自己的脑浆化成一滩烂泥，酒精的作用好像又重新泛上来，脸好热，嗓子好干，头好晕，他悲哀地发现自己在这微妙眩晕里居然在思考一个奇怪的问题：索隆怎么还不来亲他？纯粹的性交让人心慌，只有原始欲望的结合而不知是否真的含有爱意。  
山治对于是否有人爱这件事其实已经不甚在意，母亲的离去带走了所有的温暖，文斯莫克家的生活就像一场永无止境的噩梦，他在漫长的无爱寒冬中已经学会自己发热，没有人爱，那我就去爱别人，爱花草，爱动物，爱朋友，爱女士……他把一腔明亮如烈火的爱意用不同的方式展现，对孩子要和煦，对朋友要稳重，对女士要热情，对男人，呵，他最恨臭男人了！  
可他现在竟渴求一个臭男人的亲吻，太荒谬了，怎么会这样？他忍不住开始咬着指头啜泣，为自己的无能软弱，或许他们说得都对，他是一个没有爱就活不下去废物，纵使平时衣装整齐，光鲜亮丽，却终究难以掩盖烂得千疮百孔的内里，而现在，他主动把这一切都交给索隆看了，多烂啊，索隆一定不会喜欢他了，他什么也做不到，什么也得不到……  
混乱的思绪在他脑中叫嚣肆虐，他静默地承受着这歇斯底里的痛苦，任凭自己陷入自厌自弃的怪圈。  
索隆突然低头亲他了，像涨潮般汹涌的吻侵袭而上，他被捏住下巴，夺走氧气，湿滑的舌头强势地闯进他的口腔，掠过上颚，舔过齿根，全然没有技巧的亲法，像要将人拆吃入腹。太过分了，怎么能这么粗鲁，他根本喘不过气。奇怪的愤怒萌生在他心头，他就像被人从泥潭里挖出来，忧郁一扫而空。索隆开始吻咬他的锁骨，他伸手插进对方的发间，然后用力一扯——“你有病？”索隆恼火地抬头看他。“白痴，不要在看得见的地方留下印子。”他眯着眼睛勾了下嘴角，然后把人拉下来，接吻。  
这一次由山治主导的吻明显温柔缱绻了许多，他叼着索隆的下唇瓣轻轻吸吮，偶尔咬上两口。尽管屁股里还夹着别人的鸡巴，但他却为这单纯的亲吻红了耳根，这是他从色情杂志上学来的，虽然是第一次实战，但索隆看上去挺受用的。太奇怪了，只是被亲了亲，他现在的心情就和刚才完全不同，甚至完全翻转了。  
索隆又把他抱起来换了个姿势，山治靠在床头，双腿呈M形打开，被端着屁股肏得头昏脑胀，经过先前的磨合，后穴就像有意识一样吞吐，刺进来时软化，拔出去时挽留，小小的洞口把鸡巴照顾得舒舒服服。索隆凑到他肩窝里，一边舔他的耳朵一边说他好色好会吸，问他这次射进去好不好。当然是——不好，山治本想这么答的，但索隆舔吻着他的脖子，短毛茬一样的头发一下一下扫着脸，有点痒，像后街流浪猫吃了猫粮后拿头蹭他的手，这痒意传到心头居然是软软一片，他发出一声微不可闻的叹息，然后抬手抱住了索隆的肩膀。  
事后索隆果然如他所言全射进了山治的肚子里，能和心上人做到如此对于刚成年的小男生来说就像中了彩票一样，而且还是超级大奖，他几乎是屁颠屁颠地抱着山治去浴室清理，两个人又是一通胡搞，再次回到床上的时候山治已经累得眼皮打架，索隆用被子把他裹了个严实，然后掀起一角钻进去从背后抱住他。他轻轻拨开山治耳后的头发，看见那个偷偷印在耳后的红印时心满意足到了极致。  
而山治，则在半梦半醒间听见索隆凑在耳边说：‘现在我就是你的人了，你可要对我负责，好好爱我啊。”  
他想，自己从今夜起，就要从过去的无爱寒冬中毕业了。


End file.
